Sweet And Painful Memories
by The Violet 14
Summary: Seraphina Pitchiner (Emily Jane) saw her father again. She attempts to make him remember who she is, and realized that it was a terrible mistake. Pitch goes through a series of sweet yet very painful memories. Will Pitch be with his daughter? or he will just forget her and pretend nothing ever happened? (Outside ROTG Wiki Info.) Please R & R
1. Chapter 1

HEY, It has been a REALLY long time since I haven't published any story. I've been dead for more than 3 or 4 months, maybe even more!  
Anyway, here is a story of Seraphina Pitcher (Pitch's daughter) I know that her name was supposed to be Emily Jane Pitchiner, but this is outside of the ROTG Wiki Info. M.N. here is more active that the real M.N. So just try to understand it. If you are more of a Jack Frost fan, Jack will only appear a few times, as a friend of Sera. No Shipping. Promise. My sister said this was a great story, and I hope you think so too.

* * *

Chapter 1

Seraphina Pitchiner is known as Mother Nature. A very mysterious woman who gives life to all beings and plants in the forest. When she is happy, it's always sunny. But when she is sad, it starts to rain. Her beauty is as pretty as her surroundings. Her golden eyes and long shiny black hair looks like an eclipse in the dark night. Her pure white skin is as light as the sunlight. And her shining beauty can never be compared.

When she was a child, before she became Mother Nature, her mother died after giving birth to her. Her father, Kozmotis Pitchiner, was a noble hero in the Golden Age, and she had always looked upon him. He was also a humble father to her. Not only did he was a great dad, he was also her best friend. They always play together when he has time. Even when Sera is growing up, she is still very close to her father, because he is the only family she had before. He gave her a locket with his picture in it. He also have one, with her picture. He said to his daughter that if she ever miss him, just look at the locket and she will feel less lonely.

One day, her father said he would be away for a while. Even when she heard him said that it will be only for a short time, she can feel that her father will be gone for a long time. Her father hired a maid to at least keep her company, but Sera would still feel alone. It made her upset that her father was leaving, but before he left, Kozmotis reassured his daughter that he will come back. He kissed her in the forehead and then he left. It was night when her father had left her, so she went to bed and cried.

Day after day, night after night. She would wait for her father to return. She would always look out the window, hoping that one day, she might see her father coming home. And as she wait, she gets more anxious to see her father again, because she miss him so much. She miss all the fun she had with him and all the things they always do. Everytime she gets lonely, she takes a look at the pictures in her locket. A picture of her mother and her father. She really miss her father. So instead of missing him so badly, she just imagine that one day her father would finally come home and she looks forward to that day.

When Sera's birthday came, she thought her father would finally come home. But instead got a letter from the post man. The letter was from her father, then she quickly opened it and read...

_Dear Seraphina, _

_Happy 15th Birthday my darling. I am so sorry I couldn't make it to your birthday, and I will tell you now that I won't be there for your next birthdays. But in a few more years, I'll be running home to see you. I bet you will look more beautiful when I come back. I wish you the best birthday, sweetheart. Be safe..._

_Love, Daddy_

After reading the letter, Sera dropped a tear from her eyes, knowing her father won't be home in a few more years.

One particular night, Sera and her maid ate dinner and had a little chat.

"Hey Cat, do you think Dad will be home soon?"

"Oh Sera, you had asked that question over and over. Of course you know my answer. He will come home soon enough, dear. You just need patience, and trust on your father."

Then they heard a hard knock from the door. Cat and Sera hurried to the door. Cat opened the door and Sera was behind her. The person who knocked was a soldier from the Golden Armies, and from the look on his face, Sera knew it was bad news

"May I speak with Miss Pitchiner please." Ask the soldier politely to Cat.

"Yes, please come in." Said Cat. They all went to the living room and they sat in the sofa.

"Why Uncle Max, is there anything wrong?" Said Sera to her father's friend.

"It's about your father, Sera. He...well...he can't come home to you anymore."

"What? Why?"

"The reason your father left, is because he volunteered to guard the imprisoned fearlings and preventing them to escape. Somehow the fearlings tricked him into letting them go and they possessed the body of your father. Now, we are in a battle against him"

"You can't do that! his my father!"

"He is not your father anymore. He is now Pitch Black"

Sera was destroyed. Hearing the news the her father is gone made her so upset and mad. After all the years of waiting, and now she gets to know that her father is never coming home. She cried out loud, went outside the house and ran away. Cat and Max tried to stop her, but she was already far away.

Sera ran and ran. She never really cared anymore. She didn't care where she was going or where is she now, she just let her feet drive her away and lead her somewhere. Nothing seems to matter anymore. Everything is just dull and scary, as if all the colors of the world faded right from her eyes. Little did she knew that she was already deep into the forest. Because of depression, she didn't notice that there was a very steep cliff up ahead. She just kept running, and then she finally have fallen into her death.

Even dying was not a problem to Sera. She doesn't even care if she would survive or not. When she fell into the ground, she knew she was dead. But what does she care? She couldn't do anything about it anymore.

But Man In Moon gave her another reason to live, in an immortal life that is. He revived Sera and gave her the powers to control all of nature. He had made her understand the importance of life of people, animals and plants. He restored the colors of the world into her eyes, and made her see the wonders of it. He didn't remove her memories if the past, because he knows that those memories has a purpose to her. He also let her keep the locket her father gave. He told Sera that from that moment on, she shall be known as Mother Nature.

* * *

That's just the INTRO story. I actually finished the story up to 7 chapters. BUT I need your opinion about this one so I can post the second one. This might seem like a one shot story, but it's really a long story, I just need to know what you guys think. Feel free to review and say everything you have to say. Negative or not, I would greatly appreciate it. ^_^

~The Violet 14


	2. Chapter 2

So this is chapter 2. thanks for that one little review. I really appreciate :) Anyway, please enjoy reading :

* * *

Chapter 2

Many years later. Mother Nature never knew where Pitch's lair was. So she had always wondered what made the forest so dark and scary even on a sunny day. So she explored the darkest part of the forest, then she saw and entrance to somewhere even darker. She went inside walked the long and scary hallway. It looked scary, but she was definitely not afraid. She finally saw some dim light through a door and she also heard a voice that was awfully familiar to her. She hid behind the door and peaked at the person talking. He said...

"Curse that Jack Frost! He ruined everything!"

Jack Frost was a friend of hers. Because he is the one control the winter so she doesn't have to.

"I will get my revenge on you, all of you! Stupid guardians. You can never stop me! I am Pitch Black!"

Then she suddenly realized that she was in Pitch's lair. And Pitch was her father. She was really alarmed on how he have behaved. He was usually calm and gentle, but now he's mischievous and outraged. She wanted to see him even just for a moment. She was going to stand up when she accidentally kicked a small rock and fell into Pitch's head, which totally caught his complete attention. He suddenly became a shadow and went toward the intruder. He formed into a solid body and tried to scare the intruder.

"Who are you, and what are you doing here!"

Her smile faded a way because this completely shocked her. She just can't believe it, forgotten by her own father. After a long, kind of awkward, and silent pause, she finally talked.

"You...don't know who I am?"

"No. I have never seen you before. Are you a new guardian?"

"No, I'm Mother Nature. I control everything in nature. I became like this a long time ago. Longer than Jack Frost." Pitch spitted at the name of the guardian.

"But, wait. You really don't remember who I am? You know me even before."

Pitch looked carefully at her and saw those golden eyes that looks exactly like his eyes. He wondered why.

"Well, you do seem familiar. How have I known you before if I only saw and met you today?"

She really didn't want to rush the old guy, so she decided to slow it down for him, and make him realize who he was before. It really excites her when he finally realizes who she is to him. She really can't wait to be with her father again.

"How about I just tell you someone you knew before, then when we're done, maybe you can remember me now"

Pitch wasn't angry or grumpy like he usually act with other people. He was fine having her company, but he wasn't completely happy about it.

"Well, this person is pretty special girl who likes to play a lot with her Dad. He too always likes to play with her. Her Dad was a hero to everyone, and she completely adored him. They were really close to each other, because the only family they had was each other. Sera's mother died when she was born, which makes her sad. But every time she's sad, her Dad always finds a way to turn her frown, upside down..."

While she was talking, Pitch can remember the girl she is describing. He can recall a moment that goes something like this...

Pitch's POV

_I was in the hallway of what I assumed is my house, and I was pacing...although I don't know why but something makes me nervous behind this door in front of me. Then suddenly I heard a painful scream from a lady inside. That scream brought chills to me, almost like I was afraid of something...again I can't remember the reason._

_That painful scream went on for more than 3 hours. When it finally stop, I thought I will be relived, but it only made me nervous. Finally someone opened the door and I saw a maid. She said something that was unclear, but whatever it is, it just made me smile. But what I can remember is that she said..._

_"I am so sorry sir, she just couldn't make it. She was too weak, and I'm afraid only one life shall be saved." Then she handed me something that was light and soft. The figure was blur, so I couldn't figure out what was the thing I was holding. The image was getting clearer until..._

Suddenly, a really painful headache stroke his head. He quickly put his hands on them to ease the pain. Mother Nature instantly noticed.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, just a little headache."

"That's strange, we don't usually get headaches. Do you want to continue tomorrow?"

"Yes, please."

"Well, okay. I'll see you tomorrow then, and do something about that strange headache of yours" she said as she went out of Pitch's lair. Pitch was thinking about the woman who died and the little thing he was holding. The little bundle almost looked like a baby girl, and the woman must have been her mother. Remembering something he have never seen before made him wonder about himself. He asked himself if he had a life before he became Pitch Black. He wondered if he had a family before.

Wondering and asking himself caused a much painful headache and also body pain. If one of his Nightmares wasn't mistaken, it just saw a fearling or two just came out if his body and left in with an unbearable pain. Those fearlings that came out of his body, went out from his lair and headed off to who knows where.

Meanwhile, Mother Nature went to her place in the forest. She entered a cave and saw all her animal friends playing with each other and eating dinner before the sleep. Some bears and deers went for a drink in her small fish pond. Some of the monkeys and squirrels arranged her bed for her. She laid down to her bed and closed the waterfalls curtain.

Even when all the animals were already asleep, and the night was so quiet, she couldn't sleep because she was too excited for tomorrow. She just wish the it will turn out right.

* * *

This part is where everything is starting to come out. in the next one, Pitch starts to remember quiet a few things, but still oblivious that the girl M.N. is talking about was actually her. so please review about this one and I will make sure to update this story.

.

.

.

Because it's like "No review, No chapter!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3. Here, Pitch will be remembering more things than usual, and he gets more aware of things that are happening.

And for darthcat, Sandy can't give dreams to immortals like Pitch... I'm so sorry about that.

But, what Sandy can do is to help Sera with Pitch, that will happen in later chapters

Pls enjoy 3

* * *

Chapter 3

Another day came and Mother Nature was about to go to Pitch, when she saw him standing in front of the cave entrance, which made Mother Nature a little shocked about it.

"Uhh? Pitch, your up early."

"I was too eager to hear the rest of your story."

"Okay, do you want to come in? Here we can continue the story."

"Thank you. By the way, why are you so good in storytelling? I suddenly feel like a child."

"Everyone loves a good story, especially when you live it up. Now, shall I proceed?"

"Are you sure you're not making this story up?"

"Can you remember something from it?"

"Well, yes. I can remember a little girl."

"Then it's real."

"Fine."

"I'll continue. Sera would always find time to play with her father. And even how tired her Dad is from work, he would play with his daughter no matter what..."

He can recall another memory from before, something like...

Pitch's POV

_I was stalking in the hallway...and I don't know why. It seems that I am looking for something. I opened a door that led me to a little girl's room. I kneeled down to peek under the bed. Then I said..._

_"BOO!"_

_But I didn't saw anything. _

_"Hmm? Where could that little girl be hiding?" ... A Girl! I was looking a a simple little girl._

_Suddenly, a small figure jumped into my back that almost got me stumbling down the floor. Good thing I got my balance. I wanted to be angry at the girl for startling on me, but I just said..._

_"There you are..." as softly as I did, ugh "...where were you hiding sweetheart?" Sweetheart!?_

_"I was hiding behind the door, silly" she said while giggling_

_"Well, I bet I can find you again this time"_

_"Oh D..._

It gave him so much pain on his body, but he refuses to let it show. He just kept listening to Mother Nature's story, and try to remember something from it.

"Her Dad would even tell her stories before she sleeps. Then he would carry her to her room and tuck her to bed..."

Another memory flashed into Pitch's head...

Pitch's POV

_I went inside my house and sat into a chair. I was tired...and I assume that it was from working...but what job? I was ready to sleep in that chair until the same little girl jumped into my lap and made me wide awake. She was giggling, and so was I._

_"Would you tell me a story?"_

_I was so tired to even think of a story. I was going to say no but I said..._

_"Sure, honey."_

_I carried her to her room and tuck her to bed then I had told her a story. "There once was a brave soldier that needed to protect his loved ones from being hurt. But even in times when he is weak, he is strengthened by the love of his family, and he would do anything, to keep his family safe." Then she hot sleepy and was ready to go to sleep._

_"Goodnight sweetie"_

_"Goodnight. I love you D..."_

A wave of amazing pain swarmed his body, but he didn't move to show he is in great pain. He never really minded the pain, because this is his chance to know something about him before. The girl from his memories said the same D word the was not complete. It made him wonder about the girl.

"Pitch? Are you still listening?"

Pitch got out from his train of thoughts and went back to reality. He didn't know that he wasn't listening anymore.

"Uh...yes, yes I still am. But I really need to go back..." he tried to stand up but he stumbled down into the ground, all weak and drained out. Little did he knew that many fearlings have already escaped his body and headed off. Mother Nature helped him get up to his feet.

"What happened? Are you alright?" Said Mother Nature

"Yes I am. I just need to get home."

"How about I help you get there?"

"Thank you."

Mother Nature put his arm across her shoulder and helped him walk to his lair. She suddenly noticed her surroundings. It was so dark and foggy even when it was still afternoon. She can seem to see better with all the fog in the way. With one wave of her hand, the air blew the fog from the way.

"Hey, is it just me, or is the way to you place just got a little too dark and foggy"

They entered Pitch's Lair and Mother Nature laid Pitch on a chair. She looked at him and noticed something a little different from him, as if his skin was turning brownish. But he still doesn't look so good.

"Are you sure you will be fine? You could use some help. Don't you get lonely here?"

"I'll be fine, I'm used to being alone here."

"Immortals like us doesn't usually get sick like this. What's wrong?"

"Im fine. Just a little too weak."

"Really? How about you rest. I'll try to finish the story here"

"Okay."

"Sera would always make sure her father was fine. And her father would always make sure his daughter is okay. They take care of each other, not only as a father and daughter, but also as best friends...

_Words were unclear and images were so blur. I was in the little girls room, and I was sitting next to the sleeping girl. I didn't know what I was doing, but I felt my hand hot when I laid it into her head. It almost feels like she was sick..._

_Another memory is that I was in bed, and I felt weak like I am today. But the same little girl went inside my room and climbed up in my bed. She put something on a small table and it sounded like cold water. She dipped something in it and put it on my forehead. It was cold but refreshing, and it took all the heat from my body. If I wasn't mistaken, I saw her smiled at me and she hugged me in my neck..._


	4. Chapter 4

I just decided to publish 2 chapters today. To be honest, I have already written this story a long time ago and went on up to 7 chapters. It's really hard to come up with a beautifully tragic ending.

Anyway, this chapter is more on his memories

Pls Enjoy 3

* * *

Chapter 4

_I was sitting on my chair, reading a book...I don't know what book it is, but I'm pretty sure it's a book. Anyway, the same little girl walked in front of me. She wasn't that so little anymore, she actually grew a bit. Her hair got longer, she grew taller and got more beautiful. She was wearing black winter boots, a red winter coat with a green scarf wrapped around her neck. She was also wearing a white bonnet on her head. Then she asked me..._

_"Lets go build a snowman D..."_

_The last word wasn't clear, but I still stood up with a smile on my face. I change my clothes and put on winter clothes to protect me from getting cold. We went outside and it was snowing. She started building the bottom of the snowman, I helped. She was giggling at something, maybe it was how the snowman looked. Then she pulled me by my hand and we climbed up on a hill. She rode her sled and I rode it behind her. Then we started to slide down the snow..._

Mother Nature continued. "Growing up was not a problem to Sera, because she knows that her father would always be there to guide her all the way."

_I was in the hallway...again...and I was waiting for someone behind the door...again. But this time, there was no screaming in pain. I knocked on the door and said..._

_"Sweetheart, time for dinner" _

_Then suddenly I hear a loud cry from inside. I quickly opened the door and hurried inside. I saw the girl standing, and crying. She was now taller and even more beautiful, but she was still crying. I ran to her and kneeled down to her. _

_"Whats wrong, dear?"_

_"THERE'S BLOOD EVERYWHERE!" She continued to cry. I looked around and I did saw some traces of bloodstains. I looked behind the little girl and saw bloodstain all around her skirt. I looked back the her and hugged her tightly. And I said..._

_"You're going to be fine sweetie. It's okay,"_

_Then she started to calm down..._

"Even how old Sera is, she still feels like a child when she's with her father. Every moment they had together was cherished"

_I was walking towards the living room, holding a box, wrapped with a ribbon. I gave it to the girl who is now a teenager. Everything was blur, that prevented me from seeing her face, but I still saw her smile and she took the box from my hands and unwrapped it. She took the thing from inside and looked at it. The gift looked like a fluffy and soft thing. She smiled at it and looked at me..._

_"You know I'm not a kid anymore, right?"_

_"I know, but you used to love Teddy bears."_

_She giggled "I still do." she said with her sweetly matured voice. She hugged me and said... "Thanks D..._

There was that last word again, that bothers Pitch, because it was always not complete. But then, it still made Pitch happy, something he never felt before in a hundred years. Mother Nature stopped talking. She stood up from her seat and said...

"Excuse me, I'll just get something. And this might help you"

"Okay." Then Mother Nature left. Pitch started talking to himself.

"I can't believe it, I actually had a life before. This is fantastic! I don't know why, but there has to be something good about it..." little did he knew that Mother Nature was just near by, holding her locket and preparing herself to show it to him. She peaked to she him happy and so over joyed by his discovery of his former life. He was talking about the girl, then suddenly Pitch was devoured with pain. He stumbled into the ground and crumpled his body. Mother Nature was completely horrified by what she had just seen. Then when Pitch had the strength to speak, he said.

"Everytime! Everytime I remember something, this happens to me. What is wrong with me." He said to himself. Then Mother Nature just realized that all the pain and weakness that Pitch is experiencing is all because of her and her stories. It was all her fault.

Mother Nature thought that she was doing the right thing. But she was wrong, she was only making it worse. The fearlings inside Pitch never really liked who he was before, so those fearlings prevented him from going back to his old self by hurting him everytime he remembers. If Mother Nature would continue on making him remember, she would only hurt him more. She would do anything to keep her father safe, and the only option she had in mind, is to stay away from him, to prevent him from remembering her.

Mother Nature cried, knowing she should never see her father again, only for his own good, so he could be safe. With a very heavy heart, she walked away from him and went outside of his lair, leaving him inside, still in pain. Rain started to fall, which reflects her sad emotion she feels right now. she thought that if he can't see her, he can't remember. If he can't remember, he can't hurt himself.

While she was walking, she saw fearlings wandering over the forest. She suddenly got afraid that she might hit one. She put her hands all around her and walked slowly back to her home. It was cold and really creepy, she never felt more afraid than ever.

Meanwhile, in Pitch's lair. Pitch found the strength to stand up. He realized the Mother Nature was gone for too long. So he went outside looking for her. Still weak, he walked outside but saw nobody around. He thought that she had already left, so he just went back inside to his lair. In the hallway, he found something shiny in the ground. He picked it up and saw that it was a beautiful golden locket. And he remembered having something like it...


End file.
